


Forbidden

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I dunno this is gonna be dark at times probably, M/M, Priests, Religion, Romance, Rosenrot AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: A young man name Arik falls in love with Father Flake, a traveling priest.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER YALL. I hope yall enjoy this. I worked really hard on this first chapter. There's a lot of pure gayness. I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days hopefully? Be on the lookout! No smut in this chapter but there will be in maybe like one part of an upcoming chapter.

The faint smell of burned flesh still lingered in the air, even hours after the events occured. I knew that it would stay there, haunting the village for some time. A death like this didn’t occur every day in the village. We were used to old age taking us. Not murder, or being burned at the stake. But that’s what happened to Till. 

I had stood there, watching him burn to death. I stood next to Father Flake, who held onto the girl who had been wronged by Till. He kissed her forehead, and fixed the hair that had fallen in her face. I felt an immense jealousy, the waves of hate for this young girl crashing over me. Flake was not interested in this girl. He was simply comforting her in a time of need, just as a man of God was supposed to do. I still hated her. The light of the flames shined on her youthful face. She cried no tears as she watched Till die.

I had no emotional attachment to Till. I had spoken to him maybe only once. Hello’s exchanged and that was that. I felt no sadness that he was now almost nothing but ashes. Flames still flickering, the screaming now gasping for air followed by silence, I turned to the people now leaving the scene. They had grown tired, the show over now. I looked over and saw Father Flake still consoling the young girl. He was saying something about she was safe now, that she was not to be harmed. I turned on my heels and left before he had a chance to even look over at me. 

~

The early morning sun crept through my window. Footsteps clunked through the house in which I lived in. I heard them growing closer and closer. I didn’t open my eyes in concern. I knew who it was, and I wanted to see him. I didn’t know if I still felt anger from the previous night or not, but I wanted to see him regardless. The footsteps slowed as they grew close, then stopped for a moment in the doorway before drifting over to me. I felt calloused fingers on my forearm, slowly moving to my hand.   
“Arik…” I heard him say. With my eyes closed, I imagined his heavenly smile, looking upon me in that moment. He must look beautiful. He always did. Even in those dumb robes he wore all the time. I had only ever seen him wear something other than those once. He didn’t like to be seen not wearing them, not even around me. 

My eyes fluttered open, wanting to see the man I thought of so highly. I wanted to be embraced, and to feel his lips against my own. I looked up to him, and saw him looking at me with lidded eyes. A smile crept onto his face, but it did not seem like he was happy. He had an air of tiredness around him. Had he slept at all last night?  
“Hello Father…” I said to him. He fixed my hair, leaning down and kissing my forehead with tender softness. Any other man to have ever touched me used rough force beyond belief. Flake was different. His love was fingertips faintly dancing across skin and kisses so soft and affectionate that sometimes I couldn’t even tell if his lips had touched mine. He was heavenly. 

He chuckled at the heavy rasp in my voice as I greeted him, admiring my messy hair and sleep-filled eyes. I never got used to him admiring me. He could give me one single look and I was melting into him. It was a miracle of the universe.  
“You left quite early...last night. I was hoping to meet up with you…? I had something I needed to tell you…” He said to me softly, sitting down in the old, rickety chair that I had kept near the bed. His voice was full of worry.   
I sat up in the bed, my shirtless torso feeling a soft burn from the sun coming in the window. I wondered if it was Flake’s gaze that burned through me more.   
“What is it?” I asked him, my rasp slowly going away the longer I talked. I looked at how his face tried to stay emotionless, void of any pain. But deep down I could see the sadness brewing within him like a storm on the horizon. What was going to come out of his mouth to break my heart?

The room was quiet for what seemed like forever. I could hear his soft but ragged breathing as he tried to think of how to break the news. I could hear the birds outside chirping. There were people walking outside, talking and going about their day. So much went on around us but in this moment we were quiet. Until he finally spoke.   
“I must be leaving the village…” He said to me in a hushed tone. He was speaking so soft, his heart wounded as the words left his mouth. He didn’t want to say what he had just said.  
I sat there in the heavy silence, such a thick and heavy sound. If Till weren’t dead he could’ve stabbed that silence with the very knife he used to kill the girl’s parents.  
I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed, placing my feet on the cold floor. It was the only thing I could feel besides the numbness filling my very being.  
“What are you talking about? When?” I questioned, wanting to sound and be strong though my voice trembled and my mind wandered to all the things I would have to live through without him. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run.   
“I must travel...to another village…Tonight.” He said to me, a bit louder, voice trembling just like mine.  
“Why?” I asked a bit too loudly, and a bit too angrily. “Why did you show up in my life just to leave?”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose, Arik!” He shouted, tears in his eye. “I want to stay. But…”  
“Then stay! Stay with me! You said you love me! You said I’m the one person you’ve felt a connection to...Flake...” I said to him, the anger leaving my voice and being replaced by desperation, reaching out for his hand which he let me hold.   
“You know that Priests like me aren’t supposed to even have relationships…We aren’t to marry...And we especially aren’t to be seeing other men...You know this…” He sighed, wiping tears on the sleeve of his other arm that I wasn’t grasping onto. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

I sat in the sadness and the silence for a moment, watching the priest before me falling to pieces. He loved me, but he also loved his God. What was I to do? I couldn’t force him to leave his God for me. I was not that worthy. I was not holy enough for that...But I had to think of some solution. Something that could be beneficial for both of us.  
“I’ll come with you.” I said softly, listening to him praying out loud, begging for forgiveness. He was going to leave the church to be with me. He didn’t say it directly, but he didn’t have to. I heard it in the way he spoke to his Higher Power. The way he cried and pleaded for things to be alright. That he didn’t want God to be mad at him for what he was about to do. He didn’t hear me at first, not over these prayers. “Father. I’ll come with you.”   
His prayers ceased. His tear filled eyes met mine, looking at me with confusion.He shook his head, letting go of my hand gently.  
“And how do you think that will work out?” He asked, sniffling and rubbing tears from his eyes. He looked away from me to the floor for a moment, his mind still heavy with the thought of abandoning all of his work with the church. Of running away.   
“I’ll say that I want to be in the church. We can travel together. I’ll be your student in life.” I told him with a sigh. “And if it doesn’t work, we can always run away somewhere…” 

Flake’s eyes scanned me over for any sign of deceit. Why would I just be trying to lie through all of this? I loved him, he loved me, and I wasn’t going to let us get separated. No force of the universe could keep us apart. No god or devil. No storm nor calm winds. I was going to be with him. I was not going to let my life be ruined again.  
He stood from his seat, fixing his robes silently. He adjusted his collar, clearing his throat and acting as though he hadn’t just been sobbing his whole heart out. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears, but he now held himself together. I watched him turn away from me to walk out of the room. As he made his way to the door, he turned and spoke to me.  
“Meet me at the trails leading out of the village tonight. With your things. I’ll inform the others that you are coming with us.” He said with beautiful authority before walking out. My heart beat with excitement, but nervousness. I wasn’t very interested in church things. How would I convince everyone that I was now interested? How would I convince myself? 

~

When I met Father Flake, everything became so much more beautiful. Life was in colors I had never seen. The world was no longer a place I was forced to live in. I wanted to wake up everyday. I wanted to spend my time making the world better...for him.

We kept our love secret. We had to. Our love was dangerous. What we saw as pure and beautiful, the world around us would see as unclean and sinful. No one would understand. It simply was the way of the times. People were not accepting of such things. If Flake would’ve found a nice girl to be with, maybe people would’ve been easier on him. Maybe the church might’ve still let him be a priest. But no, he fell for me, a man. A young man of no holy background. A sinful man of pride and envy. An unclean man. I had a past that was not worthy of his holy hands to touch. It would scald him like a demon entering the very church he worked for. 

He never minded it though. He would hold me, my unclean body, and he would not care of the dirt that covered my soul getting on his hands. He was still pure and holy. And I could not contaminate him. Not with a love this beautiful.

We would walk through the woods with the night sky above us, stars shining upon us. Stopping to press one another against a tree to kiss softly. Sneaking out of the village to the river to sit for hours talking about the universe and our life experiences. I loved to hear of his travels, of the life he lead. I could stay up with him all night. In fact, I hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in months because of him. I loved it, and treasured it. It was as though God had given us his blessing in those moments.

I always saw people pining over Father Christoph. They would run to him and ask for prayers just to get him to touch their hands. Everyone ignored Father Flake in that respect. He was the High Priest, so eyes were on him, but in a different way. His forbidden love was not wanted by anyone. I suppose it was a blessing in disguise. I had no one looking at him the way I looked at him. It gave me an advantage in that no one would see me glance at him the same way that they were glancing. No one would figure it out.

~

Looking out the window facing the village, I realized I had spent the whole day inside. The blue sky was now a pink orange shade, the sun hiding behind the trees of the woods. Flake and the others were probably getting ready to leave soon. They had probably said their goodbyes to the friends that they made in the village, kissing hands and patting shoulders goodbye. I knew that people would be sad to Father Christoph go. I wondered if they felt the same way of Flake. 

I had all my things packed, so now all I needed to do was sneak out without being caught by Alison, my sister. She would be devastated if she knew I was going to just up and leave. I didn’t want to break her heart. She was one of my closest friends. I was sure that she knew of my relationship with Flake, but at the same time she was a clueless girl. It took a lot to get something into her head. Ditzy was the word we all used to describe her. She would see us together, and she would think nothing of it. She even saw us holding hands one night at the river, and never once questioned it. 

~

I closed the door with my shoulder, making my way down the steps with my two bags worth of things, and began to run towards the trails. I wanted to get to Flake as fast as I could. I didn’t want to wait to be with him. Pushing past people and apologizing as I went past them, I saw the sky turning from orange to purple and dark blue above me. Making my way through the middle of the village, I saw Alison standing and talking to three friends. Her red hair shimmered in the light of the fire that burned beside her. She held onto her dress with one hand swaying the fabric back and forth as she talked. One friend spotted me, pointing in my direction to get Alison’s attention. She turned to me, looking at me with suspicion. I saw her start to walk in my direction. I kept running.

I ran until I made it to the trails, where I saw the five men waiting for me. I walked up to them, breathless, but eager. I was ready to leave with them. Flake looked to me and smiled. He looked relieved that I had actually shown up. He put a hand on my shoulder.   
“Ah, Arik. You decided to come with us after all.” He said, squeezing my shoulder softly before letting go, not letting his touch linger for too long in front of the others. I longed for his touch to stay.  
“Hello Father...yes…” I said to him, looking to the others and saying hello to them too. The group of them consisted of two priests, Father Flake and Father Christoph, and three monks, Paul, Oliver, and Richard. Now that Till was gone, it was just them. I wondered if they missed him. Did they even like him, was the question. Were they aware of the actions he had been capable of? I had plenty of time to find out, I thought.   
“Are you ready to leave?” Flake asked. I nodded silently, letting Paul take the lead out of the village. Flake walked beside me, his hand very close to mine, but not quite touching. I looked behind me to see Alison, teary eyed and shaking with anger. Had I just betrayed my last known family for a man?


End file.
